<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Little Kisses, One Full Time Snog by bluebirdling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458956">Five Little Kisses, One Full Time Snog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/pseuds/bluebirdling'>bluebirdling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scorbus, and one time he doesn’t, five times he does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdling/pseuds/bluebirdling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Albus kisses Scorpius, and the one time he doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Little Kisses, One Full Time Snog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TWAS A SUNNY DAY AND SEL COULDN’T FUCKING FINISH THE DEADLINE</p><p>But it’s still Valentine’s Day somewhere in the islands, so have at it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Albus kisses Scorpius, it’s a little peck, a brush on the rosy cheek burning with excitement.</p><p>He’s just won their first match of the year for Slytherin, caught the snitch deftly in the first hour and was dragged to their common room and, for once, the center of attention when he wanted to be. He’s no longer looked at with faces of disgust, but with acceptance. A good kind.</p><p>And while he’ll cherish the scene forever, he’ll never forget the pride in his best friend’s eyes. Before he can stop himself, he rushes forward and drops his head down to press his lips lightly to the other boy’s skin, regretting it instantly but not wanting to take it back. </p><p>The shock and disbelief on Scorpius’ face is clear as day, a moment before morphing into joy, a blinding smile taking over his features as he rushes forward to hug him tightly while knocking the air out of Albus’ lungs. The others in the common room hardly seem to notice the intimate exchange, going on about the party. </p><p>It’s well into the next day before he feels anything akin to calm again. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The second time Albus kisses Scorpius, it’s an accident. He’s gone to find him on his nightly patrol, running into him near the library, nerves tingling with excitement. </p><p>His parents bagged several seats to the Quidditch World Cup and they’ve permitted him to invite Scorpius along. So he clutches the letter in his hands, grinning and clashes his person against his best friend, lips landing precisely where they’re not supposed to. Albus feels a rush going through him, and he wants to stay there forever, but before he can even begin to process what happened, his legs stumble back. </p><p>They look at each other, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, tension clear in the air. He stutters out an apology and an invite. Scorpius waves it aside and happily accepts it. </p><p>He makes his way to their common room, Albus close behind. </p><p>It’s a few seconds before he realises Scorpius avoided touching him through the entire trip. </p><p>He doesn’t know what to think of that fact. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The third time Albus kisses Scorpius, it’s a sweet, innocent press of lips to the limp hand on the hospital bed, but there’s nothing modest about the pink tint on his cheeks. </p><p>The unconscious boy on the bed is so stupid and selfless, Albus wants to hit some sense into him. Taking a hit of the curse aimed at <em> him </em>, really what was he thinking? He wants Scorpius to wake up so he can scold him and thank him, then bring a mint sandwich ice cream from the kitchens as a token of appreciation. </p><p>He also wants to drag him to the comfort of his bed and snog the living daylights out of him. Also as a token of appreciation. </p><p>Albus is so gay, so angry and so <em> whipped.  </em></p><p>He still doesn’t know whether Scorpius is. He wishes he knew him well enough to <em> know </em>. </p><p>But, for now, he wishes his best friend would wake up. </p><p>Sighing, he drops his head down next to their linked hands, and waits. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fourth time Albus kisses Scorpius, it’s more fleeting than the first, but just as delightful. </p><p>His heart is thumping wildly against his rib cage, as if to break free. </p><p>Scorpius just came out as bi before his very eyes, shyly opening the closet door to walk timidly with the bisexual flag wrapped around his shoulders, eyes flitting through the room looking at anywhere but him. </p><p>But when his name escapes in a whisper through his slightly parted lips, the crystalline grey eyes snaps to his pools of green. </p><p>Confusion spreads through his features, a cute little frown starting to form. </p><p>Before he can even begin to process what’s happening, before he can filter the thoughts raging through his mind, his feet hit the ground and start moving forward. Albus’ arms wrap around Scorpius’ waist and a blinding smile breaks through their faces. </p><p>He whispers between the crook of his best friend’s pale neck, so low he’s not sure he’s even heard it—but the smile grows. </p><p>
  <em> I’m so happy for you.  </em>
</p><p>He then presses his lips to the rosy cheek, repeating the words once more. </p><p>And he <em> is.  </em></p><p>So much, it nearly hurts. </p><p>He just might have a chance. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fifth time Albus kisses Scorpius, it’s followed by one more. </p><p>After Scorpius comes out, he starts noticing the littlest of llittle things, voice dropping an octave when he gets too close, a tint of blush spreading across his cheeks to match his when their hands brush while walking and during the sleepy good mornings, remembering his favourite books to bring back to bed when Albus can’t, and <em> especially </em>the sweet gestures he never would’ve thought to see before. </p><p>He’s not <em> entirely </em> certain, but he does have an inkling. </p><p>It isn’t baseless, nor is it without faults. He’s tested the theory, and the reactions <em> do </em> come out wholly positive. </p><p>But he’s absolutely shit scared. <em> Terrified </em>to his bones. </p><p>He can’t lose his best friend, even at the risk of something more—however tempting it may be. </p><p>It’s far too tempting, and he does nearly slip up—several times—but manages to rein himself back in. </p><p>He wishes he could just walk up to Scorpius, push him against the wall, and be done with it. </p><p>If only he’d been placed in Gryffindor, and retained some of his mother’s boldness. Genes were all well and good until they failed in their main job to give the best and most relevant traits, no matter how blatantly untrue it is in Scorpius’ case. </p><p>He didn’t have the courage, but he <em> did </em> have a tendency to give in when the temptation grew to be too much, as was the case when they stayed up one night, nearly dozing off in front of the books and fireplace in the Slytherin common room. </p><p>Exams were near, and Scorpius spent most of the time second-guessing himself rather than <em> actually </em>studying which prompted Albus to smack his head lightly and tell him to get over it. </p><p>And, now here they are, Albus staring at Scorpius as his head tilts downwards, strands of fluffy platinum blond hair falling on his eyes which lazily glides over the sentences of the book. </p><p>He looks up, only to find Albus looking at him intently. </p><p>“What? Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Perhaps it’s the sleep deprivation. Perhaps it’s his brain’s poor control over his mouth. Perhaps it’s because his filter is switched off. </p><p>Or it’s maybe because Scorpius is just so cute and he fancies him, very much so, that leads him to spill his biggest secret. </p><p>“Nothing. You’re just really beautiful.”</p><p>Albus wants to take it back. He nearly does, but the sight of the blushed cheeks stop him. </p><p>In the span of a minute, the table separating them isn’t there anymore—maybe he’d moved it or they scooted their chairs around, he can’t exactly remember, occupied by something else in that moment—but his palm is pressed to the pale cheek, hand on his thigh, lips pressed to Scorpius’ and prising it open gently, and it’s <em> everything </em> he’s dreamed of and more—amazing, wonderful, soft, sweet, and utterly <em> mind-blowing </em> —why hasn’t he done this before? Their noses bump against each other, teeth knocking a bit, and it isn’t perfect, far from it he knows, but it’s still spectacular and still sends chills down his back. There’s tingles, little explosions at the point of contacts, mind progressively numbing with every second, mixed breath and—and there’s far too much space between them, too much air, he <em> really </em> ought to fix that—</p><p>But then it stops, a second too soon, far too sooner than Albus would’ve liked. </p><p>And so he leans in for one more, and gets the barest of brush before a palm is firmly pressed to his chest. Grey eyes—surprise clear in the irises—look into his, brows slightly scrunched and the ghost of a frown beginning to form. </p><p>He panics, hand withdrawing and nails biting into the flesh of his palm as the fingers curl into a fist. </p><p>He is so <em> stupid. </em> Of <em> course, </em> he didn’t like him back. Bloody fucking <em> hell. </em> Of <em> course </em>. </p><p>And now he’s gone and lost his best friend with his whims and idiocy. </p><p>“I...erm, I—I should get going, sleep...y’know, best get some before th—the exam.”</p><p>He watches as his best friend dashes away, wrong book in hand and up the staircase, willing the tears forming in his eyes to fucking go <em> away, </em> he doesn’t <em> need </em> them. </p><p>They come anyway. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The time Albus <em> doesn’t </em>kiss Scorpius, his best friend does it for him. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he gathered his books and collapsed into his bed—muscles aching and throat slightly raw and aching even though he barely spilled the minimum of tears. </p><p>But he’s got an exam to worry about, not his boy troubles—which were completely his fault. </p><p>He drags himself early to the exam hall the next morning, all to avoid a certain boy, and gets a hit on the head and prep talk from Rose, before going through his practicals. </p><p>It isn’t long before he’s out and terribly hungry, gears in his head already spinning to create a plan to stay in the kitchen the entire day and eat ice cream. </p><p>Merlin, he’s pathetic, acting as if he’s just gone through a break up. </p><p>It’s even <em> worse </em>than a measly break up, but that’s hardly the point. </p><p>But his plans are thrown right out of the window when he pushes through the doors only to find the very boy he’s spent most of the morning avoiding—both physically and mentally, all the while spectacularly failing—standing near the end of the corridor, leaning against the wide windowsill and dragging the tip of his foot on the stone, hands in pockets and bag lying forgotten near his feet. </p><p>His head shoots upwards as the door clicks close behind Albus, eyes meeting his with full force and a single feeling evident behind them—regret. </p><p>They stand like that for a while, as if frozen in time, before Scorpius breaks the silence by surging forward and taking long strides to meet him. Albus almost takes a step back, but stays firmly rooted to the stone tiles. </p><p>The tip of his long finger pokes at Albus’ chest, shooting just a slight twinge through the touch.</p><p>“<em>You, </em> Albus Severus Potter, have the most terrible timing in the entire world. What were you <em> thinking </em>?”</p><p>“I—what? What are you on—“</p><p>“Kissing me before a <em> test? </em>Doesn’t that ring a bell?”</p><p>“Well, I mean I’m not likely to forget that anytime soon—“</p><p>“Well neither am I!” He throws his hands into the air before dropping them to his sides, releasing a soft sigh that triggers a pull at his heartstrings, “And I’m sorry for running away like that—“</p><p>“No, <em> I’m </em>sorry for jumping that on you—“</p><p>“I’m such a stupid coward—“</p><p>“Bloody hell, no if anyone’s a coward it’s <em> me— </em>“</p><p>“But I really liked the kiss—“</p><p>“And I really fancy you—“</p><p>“Me too.” he grins, hand reaching out to grab his, pulling and tugging till their chest touch and suddenly his head drops down and their lips meet—finally, finally, <em> finally </em> —he gets a taste again, he gets to teasingly tug at the bottom lip with his teeth, he gets to run his hands through the fluffed up hair and it’s <em> everything </em>he’s ever wanted, and he’s not letting go anytime soon. </p><p>When they part to let each other up for air, his hands somehow wind up resting at the nape of his neck and Scorpius’ rest on his waist, small pants escaping through their parted lips, close enough that their breath mix and foreheads touch. A suggestive smirk overtakes his lips and Scorpius laughs—already having caught onto what he’s thinking—he isn’t his best friend for nothing. </p><p>He can’t believe he’s here, in his arms and so <em> happy </em>, teeth showing, eyes twinkling, noses touching.</p><p>He links their hands and pulls Scorpius to the Slytherin dungeons. </p><p>There’s a huge list of kisses to make up for, and he plans to get it done with soon. The next few hours preferably. </p><p>Hopefully. </p><p>
  <em>Definitely.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr at @bluebirdling?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>